dramafandomcom-20200222-history
List of programmes broadcast by KBS
This is a list of programmes broadcast on South Korean terrestrial television channels KBS1 and KBS2 of Korean Broadcasting System (KBS) network. Dramas KBS prime-time flagship dramas are broadcast on KBS2 at 21:55, generally with two series airing simultaneously, with each series airing on two consecutive nights: Mondays–Tuesdays and Wednesdays–Thursdays; and on KBS1 at 20:25 every weekdays and at 20:40 on Saturdays, following the weekend edition of KBS News 9. KBS2 Monday–Tuesday dramas For further details see Korean-language Wikipedia article: 한국방송공사 월화드라마. *''Salut D'Amour'' (사랑의 인사; 1994) *''Invitation'' (초대; 1999) *''Magic Castle'' (마법의 성; 1999) *''She's the One'' (나는 그녀가 좋다; 2000) *''Look Back in Anger'' (성난 얼굴로 돌아보라; 2000) *''Foolish Love'' (바보같은 사랑; 2000) *''RNA'' (RNA; 2000) *''Autumn Fairy Tale'' (가을동화; 2000) *''Snowflakes'' (눈꽃; 2000-2001) *''Pretty Lady'' (귀여운 여인; 2001) *''Stock Flower'' (비단향꽃무; 2001) *''Life is Beautiful'' (인생은 아름다워; 2001) *''Cool'' (쿨; 2001) *''Pure Heart'' (순정; 2001) *''Mina'' (미나; 2001) *''Winter Sonata'' (겨울연가; 2002) *''Sunshine Hunting'' (햇빛 사냥; 2002) *''Hard Love'' (거침없는 사랑; 2002) *''Loving You'' (러빙유; 2002) *''Children of Heaven'' (천국의 아이들; 2002) *''Solitude'' (고독; 2002) *''Wife'' (아내; 2003) *''Summer Scent'' (여름향기; 2003) *''Sang Doo! Let's Go to School'' (상두야, 학교가자!; 2003) *''She is the Best'' (그녀는 짱; 2003-2004) *''Sweet 18'' (낭랑18세; 2004) *''Taste Sweet Love'' (백설공주; 2004) *''Beijing, My Love'' (북경, 내 사랑; 2004) *''Forbidden Love'' (구미호외전; 2004) *''Oh Feel Young'' (오!필승 봉순영; 2004) *''I'm Sorry, I Love You'' (미안하다,사랑한다; 2004) *''Delightful Girl Choon-Hyang'' (쾌걸 춘향; 2005) *''18 vs. 29'' (열여덟, 스물아홉; 2005) *''Loveholic'' (러브홀릭; 2005) *''Ice Girl'' (그녀가 돌아왔다; 2005) *''Wedding'' (웨딩; 2005) *''A Love to Kill'' (이 죽일 놈의 사랑; 2005) *''Hello God'' (안녕하세요 하느님; 2006) *''Spring Waltz'' (봄의 왈츠; 2006) *''Mr. Goodbye'' (미스터 굿바이; 2006) *''The Vineyard Man'' (포도밭 그사나이; 2006) *''Cloud Stairs'' (구름계단; 2006) *''The Snow Queen'' (눈의 여왕; 2006-2007) *''When Spring Comes'' (꽃피는 봄이오면; 2007) *''Hello! Miss'' (헬로 애기씨; 2007) *''Flowers For My Life'' (꽃 찾으러 왔단다; 2007) *''Conspiracy in the Court'' (한성별곡; 2007) *''I Am Sam'' (아이엠샘; 2007) *''Evasive Inquiry Agency'' (얼렁뚱땅 흥신소; 2007) *''Bad Love'' (못된 사랑; 2007) *''Single Dad in Love'' (싱글파파는 열애중; 2008) *''Formidable Rivals'' (강적들; 2008) *''Strongest Chil Woo'' (최강칠우; 2008) *''Love Marriage'' (연애결혼; 2008) *''The World That They Live In'' (그들이 사는 세상; 2008) *''Boys Over Flowers'' (꽃보다 남자; 2009) *''The Slingshot'' (남자이야기; 2009) *''He Who Can't Marry'' (결혼 못하는 남자; 2009) *''Hometown Legends'' (전설의 고향; 2009) *''The Queen Returns'' (공주가 돌아왔다; 2009) *''Invincible Lee Pyung Kang'' (천하무적 이평강; 2009) *''Master of Study'' (공부의 신; 2010) *''Becoming a Billionaire'' (부자의 탄생; 2010) *''Secret Agent Miss Oh'' (국가가 부른다; 2010) *''Grudge: The Revolt of Gumiho'' (구미호: 여우누이뎐; 2010) *''Sungkyunkwan Scandal'' (성균관 스캔들; 2010) *''Mary Stayed Out All Night'' (매리는 외박중; 2010) *''Dream High'' (드림하이; 2011) *''Detectives in Trouble'' (강력반; 2011) *''Baby Faced Beauty'' (동안미녀; 2011) *''Spy Myung-wol'' (스파이 명월; 2011) *''Poseidon'' (포세이돈; 2011) *''Brain'' (브레인; 2011–2012) *''Dream High 2'' (드림하이 2; 2012) *''Love Rain'' (사랑비; 2012) *''Big'' (빅; 2012) *''Haeundae Lovers'' (해운대 연인들; 2012) *''Ohlala Couple'' (울랄라 부부; 2012) *''School 2013'' (학교 2013; 2012–2013) *''Ad Genius Lee Tae-baek'' (광고천재 이태백; 2013) *''Queen of the Office'' (직장의 신; 2013) *''Shark'' (상어; 2013) *''Good Doctor'' (굿 닥터; 2013) *''Marry Him If You Dare'' (미래의 선택; 2013) *''Prime Minister and I'' (총리와 나; 2013–2014) *''The Full Sun'' (태양은 가득히; 2014) *''Big Man'' (빅맨; 2014) *''Trot Lovers'' (트로트의 연인; 2014) *''Discovery of Love'' (연애의 발견; 2014) *''Naeil's Cantabile'' (내일도 칸타빌레; 2014) *''Healer'' (힐러; 2014) *''Blood'' (블러드; 2015) *''Who Are You: School 2015'' (학교 2015; 2015) *''Hello Monster'' (너를 기억해; 2015) *''The Virtual Bride'' (별난 며느리; 2015) *''Cheer Up!'' (발칙하게 고고; 2015) *''Oh My Venus'' (오 마이 비너스; 2015-2016) *''Moorim School'' (무림학교; 2016) *''Baby Sitter'' (베이비시터; 2016) *''My Lawyer, Mr. Jo'' (동네 변호사 조들호; 2016) *''Becky's Back'' (백희가 돌아왔다; 2016) *''A Beautiful Mind'' (뷰티풀 마인드; 2016) *''Love in the Moonlight'' (구르미 그린 달빛; 2016) *''Sweet Stranger and Me'' (우리집에 사는 남자; 2016) *''Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth'' (화랑; 2016) *''The Perfect Wife'' (완벽한 아내; 2017) *''Individualist Ms. Ji-young'' (개인주의자 지영씨, 2017) *''Fight for My Way'' (쌈 마이웨이; 2017) *''School 2017'' (학교 2017; 2017) *''Girls' Generation 1979'' (란제리 소녀시대; 2017) *''Witch at Court'' (마녀의 법정; 2017) *''Jugglers'' (저글러스; 2017) *''Radio Romance'' (라디오 로맨스; 2018) *''The Miracle We Met'' (우리가 만난 기적; 2018) *''Are You Human Too?'' (너도 인간이니; 2018) *''Lovely Horribly'' (러블리 호러블리; 2018) *''Matrimonial Chaos'' (최고의 이혼; 2018) *''Just Dance'' (땐뽀걸즈; 2018) *''My Lawyer, Mr. Jo 2'' (동네 변호사 조들호 2; 2019) *''My Fellow Citizens!'' (국민 여러분; 2019) *''Perfume'' (퍼퓸; 2019) *''I Wanna Hear Your Song'' (너의 노래를 들려줘; 2019) *''The Tale of Nokdu'' (조선로코 녹두전; 2019) KBS2 Wednesday–Thursday dramas For further details see Korean-language Wikipedia article: 한국방송공사 수목드라마. *''Papa'' (파파; 1996) *''Empress Myeongseong'' (명성황후; 2001) *''More Beautiful Than a Flower'' (꽃보다 아름다워; 2004) *''April Kiss'' (4월 키스; 2004) *''Full House'' (풀하우스; 2004) *''Second Proposal'' (두번째 프러포즈; 2004) *''Emperor of the Sea'' (해신; 2004) *''Resurrection'' (부활; 2005) *''My Rosy Life'' (장밋빛 인생; 2005) *''Golden Apple'' (황금사과; 2005) *''Goodbye Solo'' (굿바이솔로; 2006) *''Great Inheritance'' (위대한 유산; 2006) *''The Invisible Man(투명인간 최장수; 2006) *Special Crime Investigation: Murder in the Blue House'' (특수수사일지: 1호관 사건; 2006) *''Fugitive, Lee Doo-yong'' (도망자 이두용; 2006) *''Hwang Jini'' (황진이; 2006) *''Dal-ja's Spring'' (달자의 봄; 2007) *''The Devil'' (마왕; 2007) *''Several Questions That Make Us Happy'' (우리를 행복하게 하는 몇 가지 질문; 2007) *''Capital Scandal'' (경성스캔들; 2007) *''Sayuksin'' (사육신; 2007 *''In-soon Is Pretty'' (인순이는 예쁘다; 2007) *''Hong Gil-dong'' (쾌도 홍길동; 2008) *''One Mom and Three Dads'' (아빠셋 엄마하나; 2008) *''Women of the Sun'' (태양의 여자; 2008) *''Hometown Legends'' (전설의 고향; 2008) *''The Kingdom of The Winds'' (바람의 나라; 2008–2009) *''My Dad Loves Trouble'' (경숙이 경숙아버지; 2009) *''Again, My Love'' (미워도 다시 한 번 2009; 2009) *''The Accidental Couple'' (그저 바라 보다가; 2009) *''Partner'' (파트너; 2009) *''My Fair Lady'' (아가씨를 부탁해; 2009) *''Iris'' (아이리스; 2009) *''The Slave Hunters'' (추노; 2010) *''Cinderella's Sister'' (신데렐라 언니; 2010) *''King of Baking, Kim Takgu'' (제빵왕 김탁구; 2010) *''The Fugitive: Plan B'' (도망자: Plan B; 2010) *''The President'' (프레지던트; 2010–2011) *''The Thorn Birds'' (가시나무새; 2011) *''Romance Town'' (로맨스 타운; 2011) *''The Princess' Man'' (공주의 남자; 2011) *''Glory Jane'' (영광의 재인; 2011) *''Wild Romance'' (난폭한 로맨스; 2012) *''Just an Ordinary Love Story'' (보통의 연애; 2012) *''Man from the Equator'' (적도의 남자; 2012) *''Bridal Mask'' (각시탈; 2012) *''The Innocent Man'' (세상 어디에도 없는 착한 남자; 2012) *''Jeon Woo-chi'' (전우치; 2012–2013) *''Iris II'' (아이리스 2; 2013) *''The Fugitive of Joseon'' (천명; 2013) *''The Blade and Petal'' (칼과 꽃; 2013) *''Secret Love'' (비밀; 2013) *''Pretty Man'' (예쁜 남자; 2013–2014) *''Inspiring Generation'' (감격시대; 2014) *''Golden Cross'' (골든 크로스; 2014) *''Gunman in Joseon'' (조선총잡이; 2014) *''Blade Man'' (아이언맨; 2014) *''The King's Face'' (왕의 얼굴; 2014–2015) *''Unkind Ladies'' (착하지 않은 여자들; 2015) *''Masked Prosecutor'' (복면검사; 2015) *''Assembly'' (어셈블리; 2015) *''The Merchant: Gaekju 2015'' (장사의 신 – 객주 2015; 2015-2016) *''Descendants of the Sun'' (태양의 후예; 2016) *''The Master of Revenge'' (마스터 – 국수의 신; 2016) *''Uncontrollably Fond'' (함부로 애틋하게; 2016) *''On the Way to the Airport'' (공항 가는 길; 2016) *''My Fair Lady (2016)'' (오 마이 금비; 2016-2017) *''Naked Fireman'' (맨몸의 소방관; 2017) *''Chief Kim'' (김과장; 2017) *''Queen of Mystery'' (추리의 여왕; 2017) *''Queen for Seven Days'' (7일의 왕비; 2017) *''Manhole'' (맨홀: 이상한 나라의 필; 2017) *''Mad Dog'' (매드독; 2017) *''Black Knight: The Man Who Guards Me'' (흑기사; 2017-2018) *''Queen of Mystery 2'' (추리의 여왕 2; 2018) *''Suits'' (슈츠; 2018) *''Your House Helper'' (당신의 하우스헬퍼; 2018) *''The Ghost Detective'' (오늘의 탐정; 2018) *''Feel Good to Die'' (죽어도 좋아; 2018) *''Liver or Die'' (왜그래 풍상씨; 2019) *''Doctor Prisoner'' (닥터 프리즈너; 2019) *''Angel's Last Mission: Love'' (단, 하나의 사랑; 2019) *''Justice'' (저스티스; 2019) *''When the Camellia Blooms'' (동백꽃 필 무렵; 2019) *''Woman of 9.9 Billion'' (99억의 여자; 2019-2020) *''Forest'' (포레스트; 2020) *''Welcome'' (어서와; 2020) *''Soul Repairer'' (영혼수선공; 2020) KBS2 Friday dramas For further details see Korean-language Wikipedia article: 한국방송공사 금요드라마. *''Hi! School: Love On'' (하이스쿨 – 러브온; 2014) *''Spy'' (스파이; 2015) *''Orange Marmalade'' (오렌지 마멀레이드; 2015) KBS2 Friday-Saturday dramas For further details see Korean-language Wikipedia article: 한국방송공사 금토드라마. *''The Producers'' (프로듀사; 2015) *''Hit the Top'' (최고의 한방; 2017) *''Strongest Deliveryman'' (최강 배달꾼; 2017) *''Go Back Couple'' (고백부부; 2017) KBS2 Saturday-Sunday dramas (19:55) For further details see Korean-language Wikipedia article: 한국방송공사 주말연속극. *''First Love'' (첫사랑; 1996–1997) *''Love in 3 Colors'' (유정; 1999) *''Bodyguard'' (보디가드; 2003) *''Precious Family'' (부모님 전상서; 2004–2005) *''A Happy Woman'' (행복한 여자; 2007) *''The Golden Age of Daughters-in-Law'' (며느리 전성시대; 2007) *''Mom's Dead Upset'' (엄마가 뿔났다; 2008) *''My Too Perfect Sons'' (솔약국집 아들들; 2009) *''Three Brothers'' (수상한 삼형제; 2009–2010) *''Ojakgyo Family'' (오작교 형제들; 2011–2012) *''My Husband Got a Family'' (넝쿨째 굴러온 당신; 2012) *''Seoyoung, My Daughter'' (내 딸 서영이; 2012–2013) *''You Are the Best!'' (최고다 이순신; 2013) *''Wang's Family'' (왕가네 식구들; 2013–2014) *''Wonderful Days'' (참 좋은 시절; 2014) *''What Happens to My Family?'' (가족끼리 왜 이래; 2014–2015) *''House of Bluebird'' (파랑새의 집; 2015) *''All About My Mom'' (부탁해요 엄마; 2015-2016) *''Five Enough'' (아이가 다섯; 2016) *''The Gentlemen of Wolgyesu Tailor Shop'' (월계수 양복점 신사들; 2016-2017) *''Father is Strange'' (아버지가 이상해; 2017) *''My Golden Life'' (황금빛 내 인생; 2017-2018) *''Marry Me Now?'' (같이 살래요; 2018) *''My Only One'' (하나뿐인 내편; 2018-2019) *''Mother of Mine'' (세상에서 제일 예쁜 내 딸; 2019) *''Beautiful Love, Wonderful Life'' (사랑은 뷰티풀 인생은 원터풀; 2019-2020) *''I Have Been There Once'' (한번 다녀왔습니다; 2020) KBS1 Saturday-Sunday dramas (21:45) For further details see Korean-language Wikipedia article: 한국방송공사 대하드라마. Inspired by Taiga drama from NHK of Japan, historical dramas began to air in 1981 with Daemyeong, a story about Hyojong of Joseon. The series usually airs about 50 minutes every Saturday and Sunday at 21:45. *''Daemyeong'' (대명; 1981) *''Wind and Cloud'' (풍운; 1982) *''Foundation of the Kingdom'' (개국; 1983) *''Independence Gate'' (독립문; 1984) *''Dawn'' (새벽; 1985) *''Windfall'' (노다지; 1986-1987) *''Yi-hwa'' (이화; 1987) *''Land'' (토지; 1987-1989) *''And So Flows History'' (역사는 흐른다; 1989-1990) *''Dawn of the Day'' (여명의 그날; 1990) *''The Royal Way'' (왕도; 1991) *''Flowers That Never Wilt'' (바람꽃은 시들지 않는다; 1991-1992) *''Chronicles of the Three Kingdoms'' (삼국기; 1992-1993) *''The Break of Dawn'' (먼동; 1993) *''Kim Gu'' (김구; 1995) *''Dazzling Dawn'' (찬란한 여명; 1995-1996) *''Tears of the Dragon'' (용의 눈물; 1996-1998) *''The King and Queen'' (왕과 비; 1998-2000) *''Emperor Wang Gun'' (태조 왕건; 2000-2002) *''The Dawn of the Empire'' (제국의 아침; 2002-2003) *''Age of Warriors'' (무인시대; 2003-2004) *''Immortal Admiral Yi Sun-sin'' (불멸의 이순신; 2004–2005) *''Seoul 1945'' (서울1945; 2006) *''Dae Jo-yeong'' (대조영; 2006–2007) *''King Sejong the Great'' (대왕세종; 2008) (Episode 1-26 of 86) *''The Reputable Family'' (명가; 2010) *''The Great Merchant'' (거상 김만덕; 2010) *''Legend of the Patriots'' (전우; 2010) *''Freedom Fighter, Lee Hoe-young'' (자유인 이회영; 2010) *''The King of Legend'' (근초고왕; 2010–2011) *''Gwanggaeto, The Great Conqueror'' (광개토대왕; 2011-2012) *''The King's Dream'' (대왕의 꿈; 2012-2013) *''Jeong Do-jeon'' (정도전; 2014) *''The Jingbirok: A Memoir of Imjin War'' (징비록; 2015) *''Jang Yeong-sil'' (장영실; 2015-2016) KBS2 Saturday-Sunday dramas (21:30) *''King Sejong the Great'' (대왕세종; 2008) (Episode 27-86 of 86) *''Empress Cheonchu'' aka The Iron Empress (천추태후; 2009) *''Hot Blood'' (열혈장사꾼, 2009) KBS1 Monday to Friday dramas (20:25) For further details see Korean-language Wikipedia article: 한국방송공사 1TV 일일연속극. *''Hopefully the Sky'' (하늘 바라기; 1995) *''Even If the Wind Blows'' (바람은 불어도; 1995-1996) *''Until We Can Love'' (사랑할때까지; 1996-1997) *''Because I Really'' (정 때문에; 1997) *''As We Live Our Lives'' (살다보면; 1998) *''My Love by My Side'' (내사랑 내곁에; 1998) *''Someone's House'' (사람의 집; 1999) *''Rising Sun, Rising Moon'' (해뜨고 달뜨고; 1999-2000) *''More Than Words Can Say'' (좋은걸 어떡해; 2000-2001) *''Tender Hearts'' (우리가 남인가요; 2001) *''This Is Love'' (사랑은 이런거야; 2001-2002) *''To Be with You'' (당신 옆이 좋아; 2002-2003) *''Yellow Handkerchief'' (노란 손수건; 2003) *''One Million Roses'' (백만송이 장미; 2003-2004) *''My Lovely Family'' (금쪽같은 내 새끼; 2004-2005) *''My Sweet Heart'' (어여쁜 당신; 2005) *''Bizarre Bunch'' (별난여자 별난남자; 2005–2006) *''Hearts of Nineteen'' (열아홉 순정; 2006–2007) *''Heaven & Earth'' (하늘만큼 땅만큼; 2007) *''Likeable or Not'' (미우나 고우나; 2007–2008) *''You Are My Destiny'' (너는 내 운명; 2008–2009) *''The Road Home'' (집으로 가는 길; 2009) *''Jolly Widows'' (다함께 차차차; 2009–2010) *''Happiness in the Wind'' (바람 불어 좋은날; 2010) *''Smile Again'' (웃어라 동해야; 2010–2011) *''My Bittersweet Life'' (우리집 여자들; 2011) *''Just You'' (당신 뿐이야; 2011-2012) *''The Moon and Stars for You'' (별도 달도 따줄게; 2012) *''Cheer Up, Mr. Kim!'' (힘내요 미스터 김; 2012-2013) *''A Tale of Two Sisters'' (지성이면 감천; 2013) *''Melody of Love'' (사랑은 노래를 타고; 2013–2014) *''My Dear Cat'' (고양이는 있다!; 2014) *''You Are the Only One'' (당신만 내 사 랑; 2014–2015) *''Save the Family'' (가족을 지켜라; 2015) *''Sweet Home, Sweet Honey'' (우리집 꿀단지; 2015-2016) *''The Unusual Family'' (별난가족; 2016) *''Still Loving You'' (빛나라 은수; 2016-2017) *''Lovers in Bloom'' (무궁화꽃이 피었습니다; 2017) *''Love Returns'' (미워도 사랑해; 2017-2018) *''Tomorrow is Sunny as Well'' (내일도 맑음; 2018) *''It's My Life'' (비켜라 운명아; 2018-2019) *''Home for Summer'' (여름아 부탁해; 2019) *''Unasked Family'' (꽃길만 걸어요; 2019–2020) KBS2 Monday to Friday dramas (18:50) *''Unstoppable Marriage'' (못말리는 결혼; 2007–2008) KBS2 Monday to Friday dramas (19:50) *''She's A Star'' (선녀가 필요해; 2012) *''Family'' (패밀리; 2012–2013) *''Pure Love (2013)'' (일말의 순정; February 18 – August 14, 2013) *''Ruby Ring'' (루비 반지; 2013–2014) *''Angel's Revenge'' (천상여자; 2014) *''Two Mothers'' (뻐꾸기 둥지; 2014) *''Love & Secret'' (달콤한 비밀; 2014) *''Love on a Rooftop'' (오늘부터 사랑해; 2015) *''All Is Well (2015)'' (다 잘될 거야; 2015) *''The Promise'' (천상의 약속; 2016) *''Secrets of Women'' (여자의 비밀; 2016) *''First Love Again'' (다시, 첫사랑; 2016-2017) *''Unknown Woman'' (이름 없는 여자; 2017) *''The Secret of My Love'' (내 남자의 비밀; 2017-2018) *''Mysterious Personal Shopper'' (인형의 집; 2018) *''Love to the End'' (끝까지 사랑; 2018) *''Left-Handed Wife'' (왼손잡이 아내; 2019) *''A Place in the Sun'' (태양의 계절; 2019) *''Gracious Revenge'' (우아한 모녀; 2019–2020) KBS1 Monday to Saturday dramas (08:00) *''TV Novel: Sunok'' (TV소설 순옥이; 2006–2007) *''TV Novel: Landscape In My Heart'' (TV소설 그대의 풍경; 2007) *''TV Novel: Beautiful Days'' (TV소설 아름다운 시절; 2007-2008) *''TV Novel: Big Sister'' (TV소설 큰 언니; 2008-2009) *''TV Novel: Glory of Youth'' (TV소설 청춘예찬; 2009) KBS2 Monday to Friday dramas (09:00) *''TV Novel: Dear My Sister'' (TV소설 복희 누나; 2011–2012) *''TV Novel: Love, My Love'' (TV소설 사랑아 사랑아; 2012–2013) *''TV Novel: Samsaengi'' (TV소설 삼생이; 2013) *''TV Novel: Eunhui'' (TV소설 은희; 2013–2014) *''TV Novel: Land of Gold'' (TV소설 순금의 땅; 2014) *''TV Novel: Single-minded Dandelion'' (TV소설 일편단심 민들레; 2014–2015) *''TV Novel: In Still Green Days'' (TV소설 그래도 푸르른 날에; 2015) *''TV Novel: The Stars Are Shining'' (TV소설 별이 되어 빛나리; 2015) *''TV Novel: My Mind’s Flower Rain'' (TV소설 내 마음의 꽃비; 2016) *''TV Novel: That Sun in the Sky'' (TV소설 저 하늘에 태양이; 2016) *''TV Novel: A Sea of Her Own'' (TV소설 그 여자의 바다; 2017) *''TV Novel: Dal Soon's Spring'' (TV소설 꽃 피어라 달순아!; 2017) *''TV Novel: Wave, Wave'' (TV소설 파도야 파도야; 2018) KBS2 Sunday dramas (08:55) *''Sharp 2'' (반올림2; 2005–2006) KBS2 Saturday anthology (23:15) *''Drama City'' (드라마시티; 1984–2008) **''Drama City: What Should I Do?'' (어떡하지?; 2004-11-07) *''Drama Special'' (드라마 스페셜; 2010) **''Pianist'' (피아니스트; 2010-11-27) KBS2 Sunday anthology (23:15) *''Drama Special'' (드라마 스페셜; 2011–present) **''Do You Know Taekwondo?'' (태권, 도를 아십니까?; 2012) *''Drama Special Series'' (드라마 스페셜 연작시리즈; 2010–present) **''Rock, Rock, Rock'' (락 락 락; 2010) **''White Christmas'' (화이트 크리스마스; 2011) **''Adolescence Medley'' (사춘기 메들리; 2013) KBS Morning Drama *For further details see Korean-language Wikipedia article: 한국방송공사 아침드라마. KBS Morning Drama is a TV slot that aired dramas at 9 am from Monday to Friday at KBS 2TV. Due to poor ratings, the slot was abolished twice, from October 7, 1991 to October 3, 1992 for about one year, and from October 10, 1994 to March 1, 1996 for about one year and four months. On November 4, 2011, it was abolished again after the end of Pit-a-pat, My Love (두근두근 달콤), and TV Novel's Dear My Sister aired on the time slot instead. Following the end of Through the Waves and the TV Novel series, this time slot has been revived again with Lady Cha Dal-rae's Lover airing on 2018, 7 years following the discontinuation. This time slot has been quickly cancelled again and replaced by reruns of KBS1's daily dramas. *''Ilchul Peak'' (일출; 1989) *''A Blooming Nest'' (꽃피는 둥지; 1989–1990) *''Wife's garden'' (아내의 뜰; 1990) *''Autumn guest'' (가을에 온 손님; 1990–1991) *''White Wind'' (하늬바람; 1991) *''And a Rocky Boat'' (그리고 흔들리는 배; 1991) *''A Rainy Afternoon'' (비 오는 날 오후; 1992–1993) *''A Standing Woman'' (서있는 여자; 1993) *''A 31-year-old Rebellion'' (서른한 살의 반란; 1993) *''Love and Farewell'' (사랑, 그리고 이별; 1993–1994) *''Because You're Here'' (그대 있음에; 1994) *''The Wind Blowing Outside the Window'' (창 밖에 부는 바람; 1994) *''A Morning in Paris Park'' (파리공원의 아침; 1996) *''Married 7 Years'' (결혼 7년; 1998) *''Mannam'' (만남; 1999) *''Sidestreet People'' (골목 안 사람들; 2002) *''Saxophone'' (색소폰과 찹쌀떡; 2002) *''Girl School'' (여고 동창생; 2002) *''Rose Fence'' (장미 울타리; 2003) *''Not Divorced'' (나는 이혼하지 않는다; 2003) *''Beautiful Temptation'' (아름다운 유혹; 2004) *''Forgiveness'' (용서; 2004) *''Dangerous Love (2005)'' (위험한 사랑; 2005) *''Don't Worry'' (걱정하지마; 2005) *''A Woman's Choice'' (그 여자의 선택; 2006) *''Here Comes Ajumma'' (아줌마가 간다; 2006–2007) *''It's Ok Because I Love You'' (사랑해도 괜찮아; 2007) *''The Innocent Woman'' (착한여자 백일홍; 2007–2008) *''You Stole My Heart'' (난 네게 반했어; 2008) *''Wife and Woman'' (아내와 여자; 2008–2009) *''The Tale of Janghwa and Hongryeon'' (장화, 홍련; 2009) *''I'll Give You Everything'' (다 줄거야; 2009–2010) *''Mom Is Pretty Too'' (엄마도 예쁘다; 2010) *''I'm Glad I Loved You'' (사랑하길 잘했어; 2010–2011) *''Pit-a-pat, My Love'' (두근두근 달콤; 2011) *''Lady Cha Dal-rae's Lover'' (차달래 부인의 사랑; 2018–2019) Award shows *''KBS Drama Awards'' *''KBS Music Awards'' *''KBS Entertainment Awards'' Documentaries *KBS Special (KBS 스페셜) *The Story of Korean History (한국사'전') *Science Cafe (과학카페) *Backpack Travels *Age of Global Success *World Heritage Expeditions *Rediscovery of Korea *Mysteries of Human Body *Love in Asia *Korean Dining and Cuisine *Kingdom of Animals (동물의왕국) *Insight on Asia (인사이트 아시아) **The Noodle Road (누들로드) **Asian Corridor in Heaven (차마고도) *Documentary 3 Days *Conversations with the Past (역사스페셜) *Homo Academicus (공부하는 인간) News and current affairs KBS1 *''KBS News At 5 am'' (KBS 오전 5시 뉴스, Early morning news programme) *''KBS News Plaza'' (KBS 뉴스광장, KBS 1TV's Breakfast news programme) *''KBS News 930'' (KBS 뉴스930, Mid-morning news programme) *''KBS News 12'' (KBS 뉴스12, Midday news programme) *''KBS News Talk'' (KBS 뉴스토크, Afternoon news and talkshow, with business reports) *''KBS News 5'' (KBS 뉴스5, Early evening news programme) *''KBS News 7'' (KBS 뉴스7, Evening news programme with some local segments) *''KBS News 9'' (KBS 뉴스9, Main news programme) *''KBS Newsline'' (KBS 뉴스라인, Nightly news programme) *''KBS Deadline News (0100)'' (KBS 마감뉴스 (0100), Weekend late night news programme) *''Midnight Debate-Live'' (생방송 심야토론. Saturday night debate programme) *''Media Focus'' (미디어 포커스. Mediawatch programme) *''Coverage-File K'' (취재파일 K. In-depth news coverage programme, formerly known as Coverage File 4321 (취재파일 4321)) *''KBS News Ombudsman'' (KBS 뉴스 옴부즈맨, Sunday news monthly programme, broadcast every last Sunday of the month) KBS2 *''Good Morning Republic Of Korea'' (굿모닝 대한민국, KBS 2TV's breakfast show) *''KBS 8 Morning News Time'' (KBS 8 아침 뉴스타임, KBS 2TV's breakfast news programme) *''KBS Evening 6 Newstime'' (KBS 저녁 6시뉴스타임, KBS2's flagship evening news programme, simulcast on 2FM) *''KBS Global News'' (지구촌 뉴스, KBS world news programme) *''KBS Sports Time'' (KBS 스포츠 타임, Sports news) *''KBS News Time'' (KBS 뉴스타임, KBS 2TV's main news programme) *''KBS Global 24'' (KBS 글로벌 24, another world news programme, with more in-depth reports) *''KBS Sunday News Time'' (KBS 일요 뉴스타임, Sunday news & talk show) KBS World *''News Today'' (The channel's only English news programme) Sports *''2013 KBS Soccer Cup'' *''KBS Super Rugby'' Entertainment In October 2004, October 2007 and 2012 within frameworks of Asia-Pacific Broadcasting Union 49th General Assembly KBS will host major international music festivals in KBS Hall in Seoul – First ABU TV and Radio Song Festivals. *''1 Night 2 Days'' (1박2일; 2007–present) *''1 vs. 100'' (1 대 100, South Korean version of Endemol game show with a top prize of ₩50,000,000; uses the 2006-07 United States format; 2007–2018) *''Battle Trip'' (배틀 트립; 2016–present) *''Beauty Bible 2015 F/M'' (뷰티 바이블 2015 F/M) *''Bonbangsasu'' (본방사수) *''Concert 17021'' (콘서트17021) *''Entertainment Weekly'' *''Gag Concert'' (개그콘서트; 1999–present) *''Giving Back The Love'' *''Golden Bell Challenge'' *''Golden Oldies'' *''Grandma's Restaurant in Samcheong-dong'' (삼청동 외할머니; 2018–2019) *''Happy Sunday'' (해피선데이; 2004–present) *''Happy Together'' (해피투게더 Season 3; 2001–present) *''Hello Counselor'' (대국민 토크쇼!! 안녕하세요; 2010–2019) *''Imagination Plus'' (상상 플러스) *''Immortal Songs 2'' (불후의 명곡 2; 2011–present) *''Invincible Youth'' (청춘불패; 2009–2012) *''Let's Go! Dream Team Season 2'' (출발 드림팀 시즌2; 2009–2016) *''Love Letter by Yoon Do-hyun'' (윤도현의 러브레터) *''Music Bank'' (뮤직뱅크; 1998–present) – broadcast from KBS New Wing Open Hall in Yeouido-dong, Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul *''My Neighbor, Charles'' (이웃집 찰스; 2015–present) *''One Night Sleepover Trip'' (하룻밤만 재워줘; 2017–2018) *''Open Concert'' *''Problem Child in House'' (옥탑방의 문제아들; 2018–present) *''Quiz Daehanminguk'' (means 'Quiz South Korea', the country's biggest quiz show. The top prize is ₩60,000,000.) *''Saturday Freedom'' (자유선언 토요일; 2011–2012) *''Singing Battle – Victory'' (노래싸움 – 승부; 2016–2017) *''Star Golden Bell'' (스타 골든벨; 2004–2010) *''Sponge'' (스펀지, Weekly 'Infotainment' programme; 2003–2012) *''Super Design Market'' (수퍼 드자인 마켓) *''The Human Condition'' (인간의 조건; 2012–present) *''The Return of Superman '' (슈퍼맨이 돌아왔다; 2013–present) *''Top Band'' (탑밴드) *''Triumphantly'' (승승장구) *''Twilight Delight'' (볼빨간 당신) *''Vitamin'' (비타민; 2003–2017) *''VJ's on the scene'' (VJ특공대) *''We K-Pop'' (2019–present) *''Win Win'' *''You Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook'' (유희열의 스케치북; 2009–present) *''We Like Zines'' (냄비받침; 2017) *''Where on Earth??'' (거기가 어딘데??; 2018) Children's *''Funny Funny'' (파니파니) *''Goosebumps'' (Former) (명소름닭살 ) *''Erexion'' (이레자이온; 2006) *''Blue's Clues'' (블루스 클루스) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (무적 파워레인저; 1994) Category:KBS